


Promises

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Crush Reveal, F/F, First Kiss, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven tries to comfort Clarke over the fact that Lexa is late from picking her up from Arkadia and while doing so, mentions something about Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I'm a little nervous. I hope it's okay. 
> 
> The title is just a working title. I couldn't think of a better one. If you can think of a better one, please tell me.

Clarke sat outside the gates of Arkadia. Her visit to the Skaikru camp was only supposed to last three days while Lexa sorted things in Polis, but the visit was coming up on it's fourth day.

Clarke was hoping a rider, or Lexa herself, would show up and take her back to Polis to continue her role as ambassador. But with no sign of a rider from Trikru or the commander, Clarke just sat on the damp grass; helpless.

Although Clarke was glad to be back among her people and her friends and more importantly- her main reason for returning- her mother, she still couldn't help but feel restless from being away from the dark haired girl she had grown close to over the past few months.

Clarke was lost in thought she didn't hear the shuffling coming from behind her. She looked up, the sun shining in her eyes, to see Raven standing next to her.

“C’mon Clarke, you can't wait out here all day.” Raven said, pressing a hand forward and waiting for Clarke to take it so Raven could help her stand even though she knew Clarke didn't need it.

“Thanks, but I'm fine. Lexa said three days. It's been four and I'm starting worry. Maybe I should borrow a horse and head back to Polis by myself.” Clarke turned away from Raven and looked back at the opening in the woods that lead to Arkadia.

“I don't think that's a good idea. She's only a day late and I'm sure she has a reason. You spent these entire three days waiting for Lexa, you haven't really spent time with anyone, especially your mom. She's worried about you, you know. You guys haven't seen each other in weeks and now that you have, you spend the entire time worrying about Lexa.”

Clarke turned back to face Raven and she wanted to say that Raven was wrong, but of course she wasn't. Clarke had spent the majority of her visit worrying and talking about Lexa and Polis. But she had a good reason. Polis was full of interesting people and it was the place for her to spend her time to secure the alliance between the 13 clans. And Lexa was, well, Lexa. Everyone knew about the commander of the grounders, but very few know about Lexa; the girl behind the war paint. Clarke wanted to explain her relationship with Lexa, but decided it was better left for a time where she knew Lexa was safe.

Raven stared at Clarke for a moment before understanding that she was not going to leave her spot on the wet grass, so Raven decided to join her.

Because of her brace, it took Raven a while to sit down. With reluctant help from Clarke, she finally sat down next to her friend and they sat in silence for a while until Clarke realised maybe she was being selfish.

“So how's your leg?” Clarke asked.

“It still hurts. Sometimes it's a bearable dull ache, and I can move around fine. And other times I don't want to even breathe because the pain is too much, but I have to because I can't be a nuisance and I need to work.” Raven replied. She rubbed her leg and was glad that today was a dull ache day.

“Raven, you're not a nuisance. You're important.”

“Yeah, yeah. You're not the first Griffin girl to tell me that. Your mom says that a lot whenever she's checking up on me.” Raven smiled at the thought of the older woman who was her doctor but also her friend. 

Sometimes on the days where the pain was too much, Abby would be the only thing to brighten Raven’s day. It was an excuse for Abby to touch her and Raven couldn't help but be glad at her messed up leg for acting up.

For a second Raven forgot she wasn't alone and looked at Clarke who now had a puzzled look on her face. Around Octavia and Kane and everyone else, Raven didn't allow herself to think about Abby too much so no one would question her if she smiled too much. No one knew about her true feelings for the older woman and she wanted to keep it that way.

But Clarke was smart and she quickly interpreted Raven's goofy smile as a smile for her mother.

“God, Raven. Don't tell me you have a thing for my mom!” Clarke exclaimed. She felt embarrassed for even entertaining the thought of Raven crushing on her mother.

Raven smiled slyly and said, “Fine, I won't.”

“Oh my god!” Clarke wanted to be angrier than she was but then she remembered the smiles her mother had whenever she talked about Raven or even looked at her. It was obvious to Clarke that Raven's feeling for her mom were mutual.

Clarke felt a sense of obligation to tell Raven this, but she decided it was better that they discover their feelings on their own. 

Clarke continued to feign disgust but when she heard neighing of a horse, she quickly dropped the act.

A rider soon appeared from the woods and stopped in front of Clarke. Clarke stood up and the rider informed Clarke that Lexa was ready for Clarke to return.

Clarke helped Raven to her feet and they both went inside the gates so Clarke could gather her things.

She said a quick goodbye to her friends and promised them that she would return soon and tht they were welcome to visit her in Polis.

Her final goodbye was to her mother. She was standing close to Raven and they were both smiling despite the somber mood of Clarke's departure.

“Do you really have to leave again? We hardly had any time together.” Abby said, holding her daughter tight.

“Yeah, mom, I have to. I promise to come back and I'll try not to be so preoccupied with other things. But while I'm gone, Raven promised to keep you company.” Clarke looked at her friend who was now sporting a shocked look on her face as was her mother. 

Clarke separated from her mother and hugged Raven a second time.

“Promise me you'll look after my mom.” Clarke whispered.

“I promise.” Raven whispered back while locking eyes with Abby. 

As Clarke rode away on the back of the grounder’s horse, everyone began to go back to what they were doing before.

Abby and Raven walked to the medical facility and once they were alone, their hands gravitated toward each other and their fingers laced together. 

They looked at each other, smiled, and silently promised each other that they'll always look out for one another. 

And soon Raven found that she didn't need pain as an excuse for Abby to put her hands on her; a surprise kiss was reason enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Clarke would actually be cool with Raven and Abby being a thing, but this is fiction, fan fiction. hehe. I think Clarke would actually be pretty passive aggressive about the whole thing, but whatever.
> 
> Anyway, check me out on my tumblr [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
